God of Capturing Hearts
by SilverMidnightWolf
Summary: What if Jaune is a ladies man instead of the lovable goofball he was in the series? What if he was actually smooth with the ladies? Watch as Jaune captures the hearts of the ladies he meets in his life while using a different weapon, faces a different evil, and lives a different life. Short summary because i suck with them. Will contain harem. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is Silver and here I give you God of Capturing Hearts. I'm sorry, but I'm still sick and the fact A Different History needs some maintenance because I screwed something up with the planned plot I wrote down. I'm going to say it again, I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time writing this due to my fever, but right now it's a mild fever due to the medicine I took. This chapter is going to be a bit long or short depending on how well I feel. Thank you guys for your support and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The God**

A bunch of screams can be heard as a bunch of people exit the Dust Plane. All of the screams were females. The scene got clearer as the girls part ways from where they were, each with a heavy blush on their face. Standing in the middle of where they were was a blond young boy. He had a black tuxedo on him. That blond was Jaune Arc, the god of Capturing Hearts.

(A/N I have no idea if you guys can imagine how he looks, but just imagine him in a black tuxedo of some kind)

He had arrived at Beacon just now, but due to his flirting with the females on board he was surrounded by them for a bit. Now that they cleared up he walked outside. IN front of him was the prestigious school, Beacon Academy, the school for Huntsmen and Huntress. HE observed the sight for a bit before continuing walking. However in front of him was a strange sight. The heiress was shaking a vial of red Dust at a girl that reminded him of the Red Riding Hood. Red sneezed and the red Dust that got loose exploded. 'Cool, never seen someone activate Dust like that.' Jaune thought. He walks up to them and says, "You know I never seen someone activate Dust via sneezing." The conversation… Well, the yelling from the Schnee heiress stopped when he said that. The heiress was just speechless when she saw him, her mouth hung as she stared. Red just blushed heavily as she looked up him. Jaune walks up to the heiress and puts his right hand onto her chin and pushes it gently up to close her mouth, "You're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth." He said. The heiress then gets out of her trace and shakes her head, "Oh, sorry, I'm Weiss Schnee the…"

"The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I know that." He interrupts. However, Weiss did not look happy for some reason. "The name's Jaune Arc, nice to meet you three, but what are the names of you fine ladies."

"Three? Don't you mean two?" Red asks, "Oh, I'm Ruby Rose."

"Ruby, a red gemstone that has its magnificent shine, quite a fitting name, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Jaune replies as Ruby just blushes a storm, "Miss, will you show yourself from behind that tree?" A girl clad in a black outfit with a black bow on her head comes out from behind the tree and walks over. In her left arm, she tucks a book. "What is your name, my fair lady?"

"Blake Belladonna, that's all you need to know." She replies

"Now now, no need to be feisty. Why don't we get to the amphitheater before we're late? Sounds good enough ladies?" Jaune asks.

"Shut up you womanizer, we don't need to listen to you. I know your kind very well." Weiss says with a glare.

"Fine, I'll stop playing as Mr. Nice Guy. Also, womanizers are guys who want to get laid. Me? I just do it for fun." Jaune corrects her. The 4 then walks towards where they were supposed to.

***Please Review***

While the 3 girls were walking in front of him, Jaune is deep in his thoughts. That girl in black, she's a Faunus. The heiress doesn't seem happy with me knowing her status. So she's that kind of girl, doesn't like her status as an heiress. Now for Red, she's a lot younger I can guess by her height, thou she's surprisingly a B-cup, larger than the heiress whose older.

"Will you stop staring you pervert!?" Weiss shouts at Jaune.

"Sorry, just checking you 3 out. I'm surprised; Ruby is more developed than you Weiss." I teased.

Ruby blushes and mutters something Jaune couldn't hear. Weiss however, was fuming over t how I insulted her. Seeing this as the perfect chance Jaune goes in for the kill. He puts his right hand onto her checks again and goes closer to Weiss's face. "I don't mind that, all I see is absolute beauty from you." Weiss didn't struggle and just blushes as Jaune's face got closer. She then closes her eyes and prepares herself for her first kiss to be stolen. 'At least that said person I good looking.' She thinks. After a few moments she open her eyes to see Jaune grinning.

"You keep belittling me yet you did not struggle from my hold. Not only that, you thought I was going to kiss you. Sorry to break it to you, but I am not letting my first kiss go that easily so don't flatter yourself." Jaune says.

After that, all was quiet. "Hey Ruby! I saved you a spot!" a blond girl says. Ruby then runs towards the said person while the other 2 females part ways. Suddenly Jaune senses someone following him. 'Pyrrha Nikos, huh? Looks like the next 4 years will be interesting.' Jaune mentally thinks.

[End]

**Sorry if this I short, but my coughing gotten worse so I decided to end it off them. These are barely 1000 words, but just hold your horses. I will make sure the other chapters to be longer than this. Right now I don't feel well so next week the chapter will be long. I hope you enjoy this glimpse of what is to come out from this story in later chapters; I have high hopes for this one but not as high as I have for A Different History. This is Silver and I'll see you next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up ladies and gentlemen, Silver here. I love all of you guys! Over 30 follow and near 30 favs in 1 day! That is crazy. Anyway, this chapter is uploaded late because I slipped on my apartment staircase and fell 3 flights of stairs, knocking myself unconscious. I was unconscious for 2 days. So sorry for the delay, anyway, I'm not sick anymore. Chapters will be a lot faster to upload so yeah. Let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 1: Initiative**

Nothing much happened. Weiss yells at Ruby again, Ozpin gives his speech, Goodwitch tells us where we sleep, and Weiss arguing with Yang at night. It is now the next morning. Jaune wakes up and sees that most people are getting ready already. His sleep ware was nothing different at all from his original clothing. Just without the overcoat for his tux and the tie is gone. After about 10 minutes, Jaune was ready to go, now with his overcoat and tie. He didn't need to go to the locker rooms, but he wanted to see what cute girls there are and at the same time see the competition. He already knows that Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha are in, but whom else. Suddenly, a pair of people came pass him. The girl was chatting nonstop while the guy in green just listened.

'I feel sorry for the poor dude, she might be cute, but she talks too much.' Thinks Jaune as the 2 gets out of his sight. Suddenly he hears shouting from the locker room. He looks around to see a blond well developed girl talking to Ruby about 'Breaking Shells?' Jaune mental asks.

"If you want to break shells, I recommend a hammer." Jaune says as he approaches them.

"Very funny Jaune." Ruby says with a pout. Jaune then suddenly had to hold back an urge to hug Ruby with the cute damn face, but the blonde did not.

"Aww, you look so cute like that Ruby!"

"YANG LET ME GO!"

"But you look so cute!"

"Noooo!"

"Ok fine."

"Now that you two are done, Ruby mind introducing me to this lovely lady here?"

"Aren't you a charmer?" Yang asks with a grin.

"I aim to please." Jaune responds.

"Jaune this is Yang, Yang this is Jaune."

"Oh, you're the one Ruby kept talking about last night!" Yang exclaims.

"Oh really? Ruby did you miss me that much?" Jaune teases. Ruby only blushes and tries to retaliate, but couldn't form proper words. Yang and Jaune only laughs at the reaction.

"Now it's nice to meet you, Yang, but I got to see who else is taking the initiative." Jaune says as he turns around to leave.

"Same goes for me! See you later!" Yang yells.

Jaune looks around for more interesting people and finally spots Weiss trying to get Pyrrha on her team. "Hey Snow Angel! Hey Pyrrha!"

"Hello" responds Pyrrha, but all Weiss did was scream "YOU AGAIN!"

"Now, don't be like that. I know you enjoyed me yesterday, I know Pyrrha did!" was all Jaune said.

Pyrrha and Weiss blushes at the misunderstanding meaning of his sentence. "We never did such a thing!" Weiss yells.

"What are you talking about? I was talking about the conversation we had yesterday. Don't tell me, you wanted that to happen?" Jaune says with a smug smile.

"I…I…No…N…" Weiss had her face entirely red, not being able to form complete sentences. Pyrrha only sighed, now understanding what he meant. After the 3 females near him had left, she had approached him. They had a 1-sided conversation where she kept blushes at his praises.

"Nice to see you not all red faced like yesterday. Maybe you can now speak?" Jaune says after Weiss had completely shut down and was now mumbling words quietly that they couldn't hear.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry about yesterday." Pyrrha says as she thinks 'Thou I have no idea what I'm sorry for.'

"Not a problem, I get that kind of reaction every time!"

"I think I know why…"

"Now, I know when someone has taken an interest in me. I'm not dense, especially when it's you that approached me." Jaune says as he took 1 step farther. Not knowing why, Pyrrha also stepped by 1 step. Jaune takes another step, Pyrrha backs up 1 more step. Jaune takes a 3rd step and once again Pyrrha steps back, but her back ends up onto the locker. Taking action quickly, Jaune walks up and puts his right arm next to her head and places his left hand onto her chin and lefts her face to look at him straight into the eye. "You know I don't mind right?"

Jaune then moves his face closer. Pyrrha's heart pounds at a rapid pace. Her face was flustered and red as Crescent Rose. Her thoughts were going all over her mind, but one thought struck her, 'I'M NOT READY FOR THIS.' She had not mentally or physically prepared herself for her first kiss to be taken quite so suddenly. She closes her eyes as she notices Jaune's face now close enough for a single movement for a kiss to happen. Near them, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss watch it slowly happen. Suddenly, they see Jaune pull away at the last second. Pyrrha noticed that also and opened her eyes to see Jaune's face with a amused smile.

"You know, you're going to have to try harder than that for me to kiss you right?" Jaune asks, amused. Pyrrha could not respond, she slumps down onto the floor as she tries to make sense of what had just occurred a few seconds ago. Her heart was still pounding nonstop. Weiss, for some odd reason let out a sigh of relief and a breath she did not know she was holding. Why? She did not know.

"Nice going there lady killer!" Yang yells. Jaune only shrugs and leaves the locker room as the PA system announces where they were to report for the initiative.

***Please Review***

By the time Pyrrha arrives, everyone else was already there. She had taken a bit of time to understand the event that had occurred to her. Now she can't look at Jaune without blushing. Ozpin gives a speech about how they are being paired up (A big shock to Ruby), and what their goals were. Jaune standing all the way at the end waits for his turn; he pulls out a sunglass that like Yang had pulled out. What he did not expect was Ozpin to start from his end first. Fixing himself in midair, he soars as his as he can, before the altitude starts dropping. From his height, he sees Ruby and Yang using their weapon's recoil to their advantage. For some odd reason, no one saw how Jaune landed, other than the huge explosion indicating that he did land at all. How? That was a mystery for them. Ruby was paired up with Weiss, the overly hyper girl in pink was with the guy in green, Yang and Blake had hit it off despite the difference in personality, while Jaune had met up Pyrrha, much to her shock and nonstop blushes she gets when she looks Jaune in the face. Traveling together in silence, Pyrrha tries to get her thoughts together and stop the pounding of her heart. Jaune on the other hand, was whistling a tune while looking around. His posture said he was relaxed, but his face and the tension of his body tell her he's on alert. Suddenly, a Nevermore flies overhead with a strange white and red on it. Examining more closely, they see Ruby and Weiss hanging on for their dare life on the Nevermore.

"Aww, Ruby's so lucky. I want to ride a Nevermore too." Jaune says in a childish tone. Pyrrha only wonders exactly what his true personality is. First he acts like a boy who takes too much attention on the opposite gender, and then he acts more mature as if he was a trained Huntsmen, and now he's all childish. Behind then came an explosion of trees. They turn in time to see a Deathstalker running behind them. Acting quickly both of them started to run.

***Please Review***

Pyrrha and Jaune ran as fast as they can from the Deathstalker, but it stayed on their tail. In front of them was a cliff, but behind they see Yang and Blake at a ruins behind the cliff. Not stopping, both ran faster towards the cliff. Normally, people would stop and see the height of the fall before they jump, but they were not normal people. Both jumped at the same time down the cliff. Lucky for them thus if they didn't the Deathstalker's pincher would have gotten them. Falling at the rate of 30 feet per second at a 500 feet drop both had to do something or become a big red puddle at the bottom of the cliff. Pyrrha takes out her sword/javelin/rifle and turns it into its javelin form. She then shoves it into the cliff wall. The speed of the drop slowly declines as she slides down rapidly. When the speed drops to a slow speed and she was nearly at the ground she turns to see Jaune still falling at a fast rate.

"JAUNE!" she shouts in alarm. Jaune only grins as he takes out what seems to be fingerless gloves. It was black and like the name suggests, it was fingerless. It was plain besides the white line running up each finger at the back of the glove. The lines go from the base up to the tip where the fingerless glove ends. Strangely enough, the middle of the back of the glove had a white circle. Any line that was there simply merges into the circle. Suddenly the circle changes from a white circle into a star image. Before a Jaune hits the ground he rises his right hand straight in front of him. He shouted something, but a huge explosion at where Jaune fell zoned it out. When the dust cleared, Jaune was on one knee in the middle on the crater. Pyrrha examines closely, to see the star image gone from the glove's circle and back to its original from. Did the symbol have to do with his ability? Suddenly they hear a "HEADS UP!" and they look up to see Ruby falling straight at Yang. However Yang was still busy trying to piece everything together. Jaune suddenly gets into a jumping position and jumps. At the position where he was on the ground was a small crater created from the jump. Jaune flies at where he thinks Ruby's course is headed and meets her there. He catches her in a bride style and continues his course downward. He lands next to Yang who had gotten out of her confusion of what Jaune had done (Which was survive a 500 feet drop by doing nothing but putting his right arm in front of him) and ran to hug her little sister. At the same time a Ursa roar could be heard. As the roar had stated, an Ursa came out of the forest, but was a very peculiar sight. The hyper girl was on it, riding it, with the boy in green holding on for his dear life. The said boy gets a chance to take a breather when the Ursa drops dead quite literally. The hyper girl runs up, takes a white rook piece and starts singing, 'I'm the Queen of the Castle.'

"NORA!" yells the boy. So we know now her name is Nora.

"Coming Ren." So the boy is Ren.

Suddenly they heard a shout. "How can you leave me here!" yells Weiss as she still was on the Nevermore.

"I said Jump!" Ruby replies back. The others watch the heiress fall. The only one who took action was Jaune. He jumps at where he thinks her trajectory will get her and grabs her into a bride style. Unlike the last time, Weiss was much higher than where Ruby was. Panicking, Weiss forgets about her glyphs. The ground approaches at a fast pace. Weiss only closes her eye, waiting for the doom awaiting them. Her mind was ready but her heart convinced her otherwise. 'I DON"T WANT TO DIE!' screamed her heart. Jaune like before puts his right hand in front of him. He screams something, but it fell into deaf ears when the explosion happens. The group only saw a quick white flash of light before the explosion happened. The cloud of dust cleared, another crater had formed, and Weiss and Jaune were standing in the middle of it.

"I guess angels really do fall from the sky." Jaune says casually as if he didn't just survive to falls that would've killed most Huntsmen. Weiss didn't retorted to his comment, but merely blushed into a new shade of red. The sun had shined onto Jaune, making his hair glow and along with the smile; Weiss could only think, 'Handsome…'

"Are you guys ok?" asks Ruby

"We're fine!" replies Jaune. As they arrive to the group, the Deathstalker from before crashed through the trees.

"Great now we can all die together." Yang says.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby says as she rushes in with great speed towards the Deathstalker. She, however, did not expect the armor of the Grimm was hard enough that Crescent Rose couldn't pierce it. Unfortunately for her, the Nevermore had returned and had shot its feathers at her. She ran, but one of the feathers caught her red hood. Behind her, the Deathstalker raised its stinger, ready to kill.

"RUBY!" yells Yang as she ran as fast as she can towards her sister. Weiss had also tried to attempt to reach her in time, but couldn't. The group was about to witness a death until a blur ran pass both Weiss and Yang. The blur had kicked up a bit of dust behind it, blinding Yang and Weiss. When the blur reached its destination, a explosion of dust exploded as it abruptly stops. The dust cloud had covered up where Ruby was. Before the blur had reached, they all saw the girl put her arms in front of her. However, they all, including Ruby, heard a voice yell, "Eclipse!" When the dust cleared, a white glyph of sort was in front… Jaune! He had his hand out, and the middle of the glyph was exactly where it was.

(A/N I named the defense move Eclipse because eclipse means 'to cover', which I think is the perfect name for a barrier type like defense.)

"You got to be more careful you know that Red?" Jaune states as he turn to face Ruby. A wind blew through, making Jaune's hair flutter around. He finishes his sentence with a smile. The thought that went through Weiss's head went through Ruby's. She only blushed and looks down. Jaune, not caring, picks her up bride style and hops away from the Grimm. Breaking out of its daze, it roars in anger, that it let its prey get away. The glyph disperses right after.

"Holy Shit, what the hell was that Jaune?" ask Yang.

"One of my defense, Eclipse."

"Eclipse?" Blake questions.

"I call it Eclipse. Eclipse means 'to cover' so I thought it would be a fitting name for a barrier that Coversme and/or a bunch of people."

"Is that how you survive those falls?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, Eclipse prevents most harm from reaching me. You'll need a blast or something like it powerful enough to break through it." Jaune replies with a confident grin. A roar from the Nevermore reminded that they were still in the initiative.

"Ozpin only said we need to get the relic, not fight them. We just need to get a chess piece and get up that cliff." Said Weiss.

"She's correct, but he did say to destroy everything in our paths." Jaune said.

"Only when they get in our way. If we're fast enough we should be able to do this without fighting." The boy named Ren said.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Ruby exclaims as she took a white knight piece, while I took a white rook. She ran up ahead of the group and motions us to follow quickly. Grinning, I only ran after her. 'This one, she has a lot of potential. She just needs to get more experience and learn to utilize her strength.' Was all Jaune thought.

***Please Review***

The Nevermore was smart enough to patrol the ruins under the cliff. Quickly hiding behind pillars that were there, the group waited patiently. But that was all in vain when the Deathstalker crashes through the trees behind them.

"RUN!" someone yelled. The group got up to the middle of the ruins, but they still had the Deathstalker to worry about.

"Nora! Distract it." Ren ordered. Nora took out what could be called a grenade launcher. She dodges all the feathers shot at her and counter stacks with her own projectiles. Pink explosions hit the Nevermore as the grenades explode upon impact. However, she didn't notice the Deathstalker behind her. Luckily Blake and Ren were watching her back. They both slashed at the Deathstalker who took no damage, but it did distract it from Nora. They group ran across the bridge quickly, but the Nevermore had other ideas. It crushed into the bridge, separating the group, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune on one side while the other side held Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren.

"We need to get over there." Nora says as she watch her best friend get knock back by a pincher.

"I can't make this jump in anyway. Do you have any idea how to get…?" Jaune trails off as he sees Nora's grenade launcher turn into a hammer. Preparing himself, Nora slams the hammer down, launching Jaune up in the air and she used the recoil of her weapon to get her across. Jaune landed on his feet, but Nora landed near the Grimm. Taking her chance, she slammed down her hammer onto the Grimm's head. The Deathstalker only roared out in anger. It struck its stinger right where Nora landed, but she blocked it. However, she was not prepared for the strength behind the stinger so she got knocked back right into Blake. Blake stumbles and falls off the bridge, but a few seconds latter, Jaune sees something shoot out from where Blake fell and the something hooked onto a part of the bridge. Deciding that Blake was alright, Jaune joins the fight with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. The outcome was not what he expected. The Deathstalker had used its stinger and Ren got onto it. Ren released a barrage of bullets onto the joint that connects the tail and the large stinger, but before it could be destroyed he was thrown off. Pyrrha and Nora was occupied by a pincher for each of them. Jaune takes his chance to help, but another Grimm intercepted him and took him to another battleground. It was a Taint Golem. 7 feet tall, made of rocks that are a mix of purple and black color, its red eyes pierced into Jaune soul. The golem opened its mouth and roared. With that it charged straight towards Jaune. Meanwhile, Pyrrha had directed the group to finish off the Deathstalker and had watched Ruby drag a Nevermore up a cliff as a human slingshot. Both groups watch Jaune battle the Taint Golem.

Jaune jumped to the left when the golem charged. 'Damn it! Last time I remember, Taint Golems are Rank 4 in the Grimm measurement scale. But this one is way too fast to be a Taint Golem. This one's at least a Rank 3.' Jaune thinks. He needed to find a way to kill the Grimm, or he might actually die.

**Explanation Corner**

**What Jaune is talking about right now is the measurement of danger level of Grimms. Lowest is a 5 and highest is a 1. Rank 5 are very common, like a Beowolf and Boarbatusk. Rank 4 are usually Deathstalkers and Nevermores. Rank 3 are mostly Ursas and Rank 2 contains Major Ursas and Grimms that only very skilled and experience Huntsmen go after. Finally Rank 1, I think you get the idea, but Rank 1 can be consider for Grimms that are near impossible to kill. Often Grimms that survive for a long time or legendary Grimms no one has ever killed before. Sometimes a Grimm can be a bit irregular. Like, too fast, too strong, or too wild and etc. Taint Golems are only Rank 2 due to their strong attacks and defensive armor. This one, however, is 3x faster than normal, making it go up a Rank. There are rumors of Rank 0 Grimms. They are commonly 300 feet tall and are basically gods of Grimm. However only 12 has been seen, but never fought before. The only way to gauge its power was by the destruction it left behind.**

**Explanation Corner End**

'I have not mastered this yet, but might as well.' Jaune mentally says. He slams his knucklestogether and drops to 1 knee only to punch the ground with his right hand. As soon as he did that he yells,

"**BURN: FLARING FLAMES!"**

A total of 4 glyphs surrounded him, 1 where under him, 1 on top, and 1 on each side of him. A second later the glyphs spin at a quick pace and closes in on Jaune. The glyphs hit him and go through him before it disappears. Where Jaune was standing before was a new figure. Jaune, still with his blonde hair, now lost his tux, but was replaced by some other clothing. Now he wears a black shirt and long black pants. The shoes were now black boots. On top of his shirt was a red trench coat that goes all the way down to his ankles. Another difference was Jaune's blue eyes were now red and his glove's white circle, that was on the middle of the glove on the back in case you forgot, now was a skull with flames behind it. (A/N imagine the glove symbol Rukia from Bleach had in the early episode, like 2 or 3 I think) The white lines were now red instead. All in all, this figure could have been someone else, if not for the trademark blond hair.

"Let the Party Start!" Jaune yells as he charges at the golem. The golem put his arms out in front of him into a cross, but that did little good when Jaune's hands suddenly burst into flames. Jaune pulls back his right hand and releases a straight jab at the golem's arms. An explosion followed, knocking the golem back, leaving Jaune unharmed. Without a pause, he races after the flying golem.

"**BURN: FIRE VORTEX!**" yells Jaune when he reaches the golem.

He upper cuts the golem while spinning, creating a vortex of fire that went upwards. Jaune jumped up using a bit of aura and drop kicks the golem. The golem lands down with a crash. It tries to get up, but stumbles a lot.

"**This is the finisher, BURN: PHOENIX BURST!**"

Jaune's right hand busted into flames that was raging, he runs up at high speed and releases the punch onto the golem's stomach. The result was pure awe. The punch had exploded on contact, leaving the golem's midsection empty. That's wasn't what was amazing. It then a second after let out a phoenix of fire out from the back of the golem, like them name says. The golem then disperses into black particles and the group can only stare in awe at the power of Jaune.

"What's up guys? Let's finish this initiative!" Jaune yells nonchalantly.

*** Please Review***

Ozpin smiles as he watches Jaune's output of power on his scroll. 'This is definitely going to be 4 interesting years. We'll be ready for the upcoming danger if we can properly train them.' With this he closes his scroll and waits for his soon to be new Huntsmen and Huntresses in training to come up.

[The End]

**So what do you guys think? Not all romance, but action too. Review if you like this or not, I would appreciate the positivity. If you have any questions PM me about it or put it into the review section. On the next chapter, I'll explain to you about what you are confused about. Anyway, here is one thing you guys have been pestering me about:**

_MyNinnaBrow_**: So if this is rated M does that mean there is going to be smut?**

**Answer: The answer is yes, only because I have never done anything like it before so I want to give it a try. Another reason is because it will give this story something spicy onto it.**

**That is all, this is Silver and I'll see you NEXT TIME! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up ladies and gentlemen, Silver here! WOW! I went from 30 something follows to 51 in a day. The favs section also had a huge jump too. Anyway, because you guys love this so much, I decided, why not focus mainly on this while I fix A Different History. I don't have much to say, only because I'm just happy and that's it. I didn't say this the last few chapters I uploaded so I'll start now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby, Rooster Teeth still does despite Monty is not here. I hope you are in peace Monty.**

**Chapter 3: Teams **

Jaune walks up on stage with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss had already made up team RWBY.

"I hereby declare you team JNPR." Ozpin finishes. The crowd claps, but Ozpin was not 100% finish yet. "The team will be led by… Jaune Arc!" More clapping was heard. Pyrrha lightly punches Jaune on the shoulder, thou not affecting him at all. Nora only squeals and hugs Ren into a Death Hug. The now team JNPR walks down from the stage where team RWBY congratulates them, well only the RBY of RWBY. "Let's go check the dorm rooms out!" Ruby suggests.

"Sure, let's see what we've got." Was Jaune's reply. The 2 teams walk towards their assigned room, but Weiss and Blake had questions.

"Jaune, what exactly was that you did before to the Taint Golem?" Blake asks.

"That was definitely not normal on any level." Weiss inputs.

"Well. I guess you can call it an ability, not a semblance."

"Oh yeah! That cool shit you did in the forest! Can you explain a bit more?" Yang asked.

"IT WAS SO COOL!" both Ruby and Nora yelled as they made Kung Fu noises as to trying to reenact what Jaune did in the forest.

"It would be wise to explain your ability. Now that you have a team, information on your teammate are crucial and important as they contribute to the teamwork and effort." Ren explained. Damn, that kid has a big vocabulary.

"It definitely would be beneficial. If you tell, we'll all share something in return, how does it sound?" Pyrrha said.

"Fine, fine, Jesus, calm down." Jaune said, as he gave in. Now the rest of them stared at him intensely. "If I didn't know better I would have thought you girls are staring at my good looks."

"Now, let's see how I should explain it… Oh ok, the basic of my ability relies on elements, like in the forest where I used the Fire element. I don't have any more elements, only because I haven't unlocked them yet. Each element requires something to unlock it. I unlocked Fire through rage. There are 7 elements in total: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Electricity, Ice, and Shadow. As you have seen in the forest, my clothing changes to match the element, especially the colors. My eyes also, the only thing that stays the same would be my hair. I think that pretty much covers everything about my ability."

"Wow, you sound like a wizard in one of those comics I read, where he controls elements and…" The rest of what Ruby was going to say was ignored by the group.

"Maybe, you will be useful after all." Weiss said. Suddenly Jaune grabs her hands and pins them on top of her head, "I can be useful in other ways to if you know what I mean. Just give the command and I will do it Snow Angel." Jaune says into Weiss ear. His breath made Weiss shiver and blush harder than she already was. Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake looked stunned. Yang and Nora only grinned while Yang covered her little sister's innocent eyes.

"What? What is happening? I wanna see!" She protested.

"Sorry, Rubes, but this is rated M stuff." Yang retorted.

Jaune then lets go of Weiss and leans in so his mouth was right next to her ear, "Just say the word, my little Princess." Weiss only blushes and looks away. She stayed silent the entire trip.

"Wow, you work fast, Lady-Killer." Yang says with an approving nod.

"This stuff is easy, especially when you know what kind of girl they are. The ones that are going to give me big trouble are Nora's types." Jaune replies. They all watch as Nora tries to catch a butterfly with her hammer.

"I see what you mean." The rest of the group, excluding Ren, Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune, said in union. By now, they had reached their rooms. Either by coincident or by luck, both teams rooms were right across from each other.

"Looks like it's a team per room." Jaune says.

"Damn it." Ren sighs.

"You were hoping it was separated rooms so you can get some peace from Nora?" Jaune ask.

"Yep." He quietly whispers so Nora wouldn't hear him.

"Yep what?" asks Nora as she pops out from behind them. Jaune only jumps, startled, but Ren let out a small scream and jumped, high.

"NORA! Don't ever do that again." Ren says with another sigh.

"~Ok, Renny~" Nora says in a sing song tone.

"This is perfect for me!" Jaune exclaims.

"Why?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Well because I get to see…" Jaune shuts up when he sees Yang activating her Shotgun Gantlets. "You know what Red? I'm going to talk about that another day because I'm really tired right now, so do you mind?"

Ruby buys his excuse and goes into team Ruby's room. "Nice save Pretty Boy, but the next time you even get close to doing that again, I'll turn you from Mr. Arc, to Miss. Arc."

"Yep got it, no 'The Talk' yet for little Rubes."

With that, the group dispersed into their assigned team rooms. However, they found a problem: There were no beds. A "What the HELL!" can be heard from team RWBY's room. The voice sounded like Weiss rather than Yang's. Suddenly Jaune's Scroll rang out loud. There was a text message from Ozpin. It read:

"We had a miscalculation this year, so we didn't exactly get enough beds for all the new first years. So you guys will have to use your sleeping bags once again. Sorry for the inconvenience." –Ozpin

"WHAT!?" Weiss's voice rang out again. The reason might be because she was use to luxury, not sleeping on the floor twice in a row. "Oh, well we can deal with this for now." Jaune said. Pyrrha got the space nearest to the door. Ren was the nearest to her with Nora right next to him. Jaune got the end of the room right next to Nora. Without another word, each one slowly drifted off to sleep.

***Please Review***

Jaune walks up, but kept his eyes closed. His internal clock told him it was 6:30 in the morning. Usually he would get up as soon as he woke up, but today, he was hugged by something. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He felt a leg wrapped around his waist and legs while an arm circled on his upper body. 'What the actually fuck?' thought Jaune. He then feels whatever that was hugging him move closer. Suddenly Jaune felt what he would call 2 'heavenly soft pillows' hugging his arm. Jaune opens his eyes quickly, now knowing what was hugging him. When he turns to his right, he was shocked that he was wrong. He had thought Pyrrha or someone from team RWBY to be there hugging him, but he never expected NORA! She slowly opens her eyes and blinks when she sees Jaune's face.

"Good morning Jaune! Sorry about this, but I cling onto anything warm during the night." She explains in a cheerful voice. Without a second after, Jaune positions himself on top of Nora in what you can call a push up position. Nora blushes when she sees Jaune's face with a grin. The sunlight washes in at the moment, making his hair glow and him looking like he was from heaven. "Oh really? I was under the suspicion that you just wanted a piece of me. You know you could have asked and I would've cuddled with you." He says with a smile. Nora blushes, but because of her 'special' personality, she didn't get entirely what he meant. "I don't get it, what do you mean by that? She asks, tilting her head. Jaune had to resist the urge to hug her, seeing how cute Nora can be.

"Well, aren't you cute looking like that? What I'm saying is…" he trails off to close the distance, making their lips only inches apart. He stares into her eyes and her into his. "… I don't mind a cute and beautiful girl like you hugging me in the middle of the night. Many men would kill to be in my position." Nora, now getting what he meant, blushes a storm.

"But people… say I'm weird and crazy, not beautiful or cute." Nora says, trying to calm her heart.

"But that's what makes you special isn't it? I don't mind you being weird or crazy, a girl with beauty such as your should be with a frown, but with a smile." Jaune retorts. Nora only stayed quiet, blushing badly. He then gets up and said, "I know that was just an excuse for you to make me get off, but in truth, you being weird and all just makes your beauty shine even more." With that, Jaune went straight to the shower room. Nora stayed there for a few more minutes, trying to comprehend what had happened. Her heart beat slowly slowed down as her blush slowly disappeared. 'What… Why am I feeling like this?' she thought before she turned back into her cheerful face to wake Ren up.

(A/N sorry if this wasn't good, I had no idea on how to flirt with someone with Nora's personality. I was yoloing this so don't blame me.)

Jaune returns dressed in his uniform to see Nora bouncing on Ren. No, no, no, I don't mean like that you perverted minded ones; she was apparently trying to get Ren out of bed by annoying him. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other and sighed. "Nora let me try this." Jaune says. Nora looks at Jaune, a light blush could be seen. Not trusting her own voice, she nods and gets off. 'Finally, some more sleep!" Ren yelled mentally in his mind and tried to drift off to sleep. Next to the bed, Jaune got a whistle, a whip cream can, and a mega phone. He took both of Ren's hands and sprayed whip cream all over them. He then sprayed a big pile on his left hand. Taking the megaphone, he yelled, "WAKE UP REN!" Startled , he covered his ears with his hands, ending up with whip cream splattered all over his ears and the side of his face. Jaune wasn't finished. "PUNISHMENT FOR NOT WAKING UP!" and as he said that, he slapped his whip creamed filled hands onto Ren's face. Now Ren's entire head was covered in whip cream. Pyrrha giggled, Nora busted out laughing, and Jaune smirked. "I hate you guys so much…" But he let out a short laugh, and soon the entire team JNPR was laughing. 'Maybe, just maybe, this team is not so bad after all.' Jaune thought.

[End]

**Sorry if it's short but one of my family members is in the hospital. I wanted to upload a chapter quickly so I can visit them for this week, so I'm not uploading at all this week other than this chapter. Sorry guys, but family is more important. Silver, out.**


	4. Update Time!

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, Silver here. Anyway, important update on my current situation, I'm sorry I didn't update anything for the past 2 months, but school was really busy during those days for me. Then there's my part time job which takes until 9:00 at night from Wednesday to Sunday. Unlike most people who sleep late and wake up late, I sleep early and wake up early so I don't have time to even type anything up. I'm putting this up on all my ongoing stories to inform all of you and right now, I'm squeezing this in before I sleep just so you guys know I'm not dead and will still be updating my stories. However, they won't happen till June 30****th****. The last day of school is June 26****th**** so I want a 4 day break to chill and relax. After that during the summer I'm almost always free so I'll be mostly updating at least twice a week. If you guys don't like to wait then I'll apologize now and in the future when I'll start updating again. **

**Another thing I should inform you is that I might work on 3 stories at once, which will be A Different History (Rewrite), God of Capturing Hearts, and a one more I'm planning to work on. It's a secret for now. Or I was thinking of rewriting God of Capturing Hearts also. This is because I deemed it necessary unless you guys want me to keep it like it is. The main reason for the rewrite is to make it better paced, improve on the dialogue, plot sequence, better details, and at least work on the vocabulary usage. Most of my teachers who I emailed the fanfic to, agreed it might be a better decision along with my friends. If you guys feel as if the story is going along fine then feel free to inform me and I'll leave it as it is.**

**The final thing I want to inform you guys on is the fact that my younger brother and sister are working on a little collaborate fanfic on their shared account, MasterOfHarems. They both are only 13 and are twins so they pretty much have the same style of writing and thoughts. The First Chapter is not out yet until maybe this Friday or if they are adding the finish touches it will come out maybe this Wednesday. I will give you a the summary here early and information you can know that won't spoil the story.**

**Summary: **_**A year before Jaune goes to Beacon; Jaune was caught in an accident. He was in a gaming store, looking for a few games to play when suddenly a power surge happened. The power surge swept through the store and strangely enough, Jaune was the only one who was affect by it. When he wakes up later in the hospital, he discovers something interesting: His life is now a video game.**_

**Like their account name says, the fanfic will definitely be a harem. Who? I don't know since they never let me see or told me it. They might make some scenes similar to my fanfics so don't be all like, 'They copied you!' Unlike me they have more experience with writing fictional stuff and it's easier for them if they don't need to think of character designs, personality, and history. The summary does suggest a gamer story, so the system will be similar once again but with more detail and probable more in-depth words. I think that's about it.**

**Once again I'm sorry about this but I mean come on, everyone has got to be so busy in one point of their life that they can't do some stuff. PM me if you have something to say, important or not even if it's just to complain. Hope you have a nice day, Silver out. **


	5. Discontinued

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, Silver here. Anyway, sorry for not updating in quite a while, but something called life got in the way. I have a lot of bad news.**

**I will be discontinuing all stories. There are many reasons. The first being I have no motivation at all at the thought of doing a new chapter, this is because I don't like how the stories turned out to be. **

**A Different History was too… awkward I guess. The dialogue was too plain. They didn't go well with the character personality and they didn't really show much of the tone of the character. The conversations were also very choppy making it even more awkward. There was barely any humor in the conversations, so the tension was very tense. **

**Then there as the details, I over did the character weapons and outfit. There was description yes, but it was… blurry. Even thou I designed the Oc myself, I could've completely imagine how the Oc is fully without forgetting a detail or realizing I missed a detail that was supposed to be in the chapter. If I had went back and fixed it would've thrown the plot off course for a little bit.**

**The next story is God of Capturing Hearts. It was very popular and the best one out of all the fanfics I had written. However, I was also one of my worse written ones. While it was great seeing Jaune flirting, after all most of us have Jaune as our favorite character (Especially me) and would've love it if Jaune was paired with Pyrrha, Ruby or Weiss, the lines Jaune says are too cheesy. Some of you actually like this, but to me I made him too much of a playboy. And by that I mean the ones that will screw a girl and will then dump her right after just because he's going to be screwing another girl. What I imagine Jaune to be when I first wrote this story was a guy who is a flirt like Yang, but less of a pervert, and will be spouting out 'cheesy lines and wise words.' I also had a small image of Jaune being awesome and strong unlike when he was in the show. However, the story did not turn out like that at all. **

**Then there was the dialogue again. The conversations was very choppy once more and the as I've stated before, Jaune's lines were more of a playboy's. Not only that, but while the lines matched what the characters would say, it didn't really fit, like a puzzle piece that didn't complete the puzzle. There were missing elements such as less intense blushing and anticipation. I made then all blush too much and the anticipation too high. There was also the fact the romance was messed up. It was going too fast and it felt… fake, I guess. **

**There were other reasons for me to discontinue the stories. While I did think of the plot, I didn't like how they turned out. I will admit I did rush the chapters because I felt that I was taking too long. Also I was feeling lazy during those times. I wanted to get the chapters over with so I didn't even look back at it once I did finish the chapters.**

**However there is also good news. One of the good news being that I'm going to be doing a Left 4 Dead story and possibly a Minecraft one at the same time too, but the Left 4 Dead one will come first.**

**I hope you all will understand this. I am extremely sorry to those who have wanted to continue reading it, but I honestly felt I should've ended them. However, if you guys want, you can use the plot and write your own version of them. Once again I'm extremely sorry. This is Silver and I'll be back next time.**


End file.
